Un paseo por la nubes
by Abami
Summary: Los personajes de Candy Candy han decidido irse de vacaciones... pero en camiones separados por supuesto: Los buenos y Los malos... gracias por leer y dejar un review.


_La siguiente historia se recomienda sólo para menores de edad. Todos aquellos que se consideren adultos y hayan asesinado a su niño interior, favor de abstenerse. Gracias._

**UN PASEO POR LA NUBES**

-Sha, la, lara lala, sha lara lala, sha la, lara lala, sha lara lala (léase con la música de los pitufos en acción), Sha, la, lara lala, sha lara lala, sha la, lara lala, sha lara lala…

¡Qué contentos iban todos¡Cantando y moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro como niños pequeños en un maravilloso día de verano, el camión marcado con la leyenda de "Los buenos" iba dando brincos y saltos a lo largo de la carretera al compás de la feliz melodía¡Todo era hermoso¡Todo era bonito¡Todo era dulce¡Todo era… era…!

-Basta por favor, no puedo continuar – suplicó la narradora - ¡Es demasiado cursi!

-¡Cállate y sigue contando la historia! – ordenó Ruth - ¡Anda que ya llega mi turno!

-Maldición…

¡Oh, sí¡Qué día más hermoso¡Los pajaritos saltaban en sus nidos¡Las ardillas sonreían y saludaban a los conejitos de la mano¡El mundo brillaba ante los ojos de todos los pasajeros a bordo del camión de "Los buenos"!

-¡Candy, Candy!

-¿Qué pasa, Annie?

-¿Falta mucho?

-No, no falta mucho…

-¡Qué maravilla¡La verdad que ya nos merecíamos unas vacaciones! – saltaba Annie de un lado a otro – esa Misuki es una explotadora. No hemos parado ni un segundo; y con eso de que nos requieren en decenas de fics y minifics al mismo tiempo… ¡Estoy agotada!

-¿De qué te quejas? si ni siquiera eres la protagonista.

-¡Presumida! – Annie le mostró la lengua.

-¡Pero con todos los chicos a mis pies!

-¡Pues no sé cómo, con ese peinado tan pasado de moda!

-¡Al menos mi cabello es natural¡Tú te pasas horas con la secadora tratando de alaciarlo y ni así se te acercan las moscas!

-¡Archie me quiere!

-¡Pero lo más lejos posible!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Albert – creí que este era el autobús de "Los buenos" ¿Me equivoqué?

Albert entrecerró los ojos y observó el dije que pendía del cuello de Candy.

-Candy ¿Quién te dio esto?

-Elisa lo hizo.

-Ya veo porque están peleando. Este dije es de mala suerte, transforma los buenos sentimientos en perversos.

-¿Se volvió loco tu papá? – murmuró Annie al oído de Candy.

-No – contestó Candy con el mismo tono – es que ha visto demasiadas veces "Sailor Moon", "Ranma" e "Inuyasha", dice que son sus favoritas…

-Ah…

-Me desharé de él – dijo Albert arrojando la joya por la ventana – ahora sí, sigamos cantando…

Al frente del autobús, como niños buenos, bonitos y bien portados, Patty y Stear viajaban tomados de la mano.

-Ya quiero llegar, Stear. La señorita Misuki dijo que esos baños termales eran lo último en tecnología "Spa"

-¿En tecnología, qué?

-Spa – repitió Patty con "caché"

-En realidad eso no me interesa, mi amor… la señorita Iragashi me prometió la mejor sala de Internet para poder conectarme con la máquina central de la KGB, el FBI, la INTERPOL, el EZLN y las FARC… ¡No puedo esperar para conectarme a más de cincuenta mil gigas de velocidad! – Stear comenzó a babear y Patty decidió guardar un poco de distancia.

-Sí, lo que tu digas corazón… _¿gigas qué, Ah… mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en 1914…_

Patty sacó su libro, uno que le había regalado la señorita Misuki y que le aseguró, la mantendría muy entretenida cuando Stear empezara a hablar incoherencias: _"Cómo mandar a su novio a volar" _

-Candy, Candy ¿Falta mucho? – preguntó Annie de nuevo.

-No, no falta mucho…

Un par de asientos detrás de Stear y Patty, un par de hermosos especimenes rumiaban y maldecían en silencio su suerte.

-No te me acerques – protestó Archie – haré como si no existieras.

-Si tu rodilla toca la mía, te aviento por la ventana – amenazó Terry sacando la cigarrera de su bolsillo.

-Sólo porque la señorita Iragashi me lo pidió es que voy sentado a tu lado… me prometió que si hacía este sacrificio me daría el protagónico de su próxima novela.

-Lo que no sabes – dijo Terry aventándole el humo en la cara – es que en ese par no puedes confiar. Te prometen la luna y las estrellas y acaban dejándote con la fea de la película.

-¡No fumes¿No sabes leer! – Archie señaló el enorme letrero pegado al frente del camión – NO SMOKING…

-Yo no sé inglés – dijo Terry despreocupado.

-¡Pero si tú eres inglés! – exclamó Archie.

-Pero nunca aprendí a leer… ¿Qué no viste que jamás termine la escuela porque siempre me expulsaban?

Archie se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y le rogó a la vida llegar lo antes posible al sitio de descanso al que se dirigían.

-Candy, Candy… ¿falta mucho? – preguntó Annie.

-¡SI¡SI FALTA MUCHO!…

Un poco más atrás de Archie y Terry, viajaban cómodamente sentados Albert y su hija adoptiva, a quien había decidido custodiar para que el efecto del dije "maldito" no tuviera consecuencias en el dulce, tierno, amable, bondadoso, cariñoso, único, magnífico…

-¡Basta¡Basta! – gritó la narradora - ¡Qué clase de cursilerías son estas!

-¡Sigue, demonios! – mandó Ruth - ¡Que ya casi salgo yo¡Además para eso te pago!

-No lo vale – lloró la narradora – no lo vale…

Retomando… para que el efecto del dije "maldito" no tuviera consecuencias en el dulce, tierno, amable, bondadoso, cariñoso, único, magnífico y sensible corazón de Candy.

-¡Que lindo día¿No crees Candy? – sonrió Albert – Annie tiene razón, todos nos merecíamos estas vacaciones.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando tengas que pagar la cuenta – suspiró Candy.

-¿Cuenta, cuál cuenta!

-La del "spa" – dijo Candy imitando a Patty - ¿O no sabías que todo corre a cargo de los Andrew?

-¿Eh? – Albert se rascó la cabeza - ¡Nadie me dijo nada¡Paren el camión¡Yo me bajo!

-Señores pasajeros – habló la conductora del autobús por el micrófono – soy su anfitriona Ruth y estamos llegando al hermoso paraíso tropical "La Rosa de Rosa" inaugurado, instaurado y administrado por nuestra querida amiga Miss Carmona que junto con Miss Elaine, erigieron este edén donde podrán disfrutar de los mejores "Spa" con la más alta tecnología…

-¡Te lo dije, Stear! – dijo Patty jalando de su camisa…

-Las super computadoras más potentes donde podrán convertirse en unos verdaderos hackers…

-¡Lo sabía! – exclamó Stear llorando de felicidad.

-Los bares más exclusivos donde todas las noches tenemos nuestra acostumbrada "hora feliz"…

-¡Dios existe! – dijo Terry mirando al cielo.

-Las boutiques de moda donde podrán hacer sus compras las veinticuatro horas del día y donde las atenderá personalmente la zorra de Paris Hilton… ejemmm, perdón, la señorita Paris Hilton…

-¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida! – sollozó Annie

-Pensé que había sido el día en que te adoptaron, Annie – Candy levantó ambas cejas.

-¡Sí, hombre, sí¡También ese! – respondió Annie…

-Contamos también con los salones de belleza unisex más modernos y lujosos de este lado del mundo… - continuó Ruth.

-¡Stear! – saltó Archie de su asiento - ¿Trajiste nuestras tarjetas de crédito¿La verde, la dorada y la roja¡Tengo que ir a esos salones¡Nací para este momento!

-Podrán conocer a las especies más exóticas de la selva amazónica con nuestro gran tour "Tarzán vive" – sonrió Ruth por el retrovisor.

-Con permiso, Candy – dijo Albert poniéndose de pie – ahí me hablan…

-Y finalmente, podrán disfrutar de los hermosos jardines que rodean nuestra finca donde un paseo matutino a caballo es un verdadero regalo del cielo…

-Mhmm – suspiró Candy – creo que eso me vendría bien… pero… ¿ir yo sola?

-¿Crees que te dejaría ir sola, Candy?

-¡Anthony!

Hola – la saludó dulcemente sentándose a su lado - ¿Podría acompañarte en tu paseo matutino?

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Yo también estoy de vacaciones – la tomó de la mano – Misuki e Igarashi no se dieron cuenta cuando me colé en el autobús – guiñó un ojo traviesamente – están demasiado ocupadas peleándose por tonterías.

-¡Anthony! – lo abrazó Candy – quédate conmigo… no te vayas de nuevo…

-No me iré nunca, Candy, no mientras esté en tu corazón…

-¡AY QUE CURSI! – gritaron todos los demás quienes los habían estado observando desde hacía rato.

-¿Y a ustedes quién los llamó! – rezongó Candy mostrándoles los dientes - ¡Piérdanse!

-Llegamos – frenó Ruth el autobús y abrió la puerta delantera - ¡Que lo disfruten!

Candy y Anthony se abrazaron tiernamente mientras el sol de la tarde bañaba sus rostros como dos hermosas flores que teñían sus mejillas de un resplandeciente color a durazno fresco y…

-¡Renuncio! – dijo la narradora aventando el teclado de la computadora - ¡Esto es demasiada miel y yo soy diabética¡Adiós!

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado.**_

**_Este fic es la adaptación de una escena de bloopers tomada de la serie "Fushigi Yuugi" Copyright Yuu Watase._**

**_Dejenme aunque sea un review vale?_**

**_Gracias._**

**_Emera-chan_**


End file.
